Loves Curse
by Morterra
Summary: hehehe....another sassak naruto highschool fanfic so if you like curses, teenagers in denial and saksas couplings then this is your story....
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Naruto...or any of the anime in this story**

Loves Curse

Chapter 1: Sakura

Sasuke stood still. Itachi stood behind him. They were both quiet. Tomorrow was the first day of school, but every year it was the same. The fan-girls, the idiot teachers...always the same. They were both staring at their mother who was holding up 2 school uniforms.

"Honestly, Kaa-san, couldnt you have picked a school with better uniforms?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at the uniforms.

"Oh, um, Sasuke dear, Itachi dear?" Their mother looked at her sons.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Hn?"

"Well, I need to find suitable girls for you both."

The brothers looked suprised.

"Itachi, Ive found the perfect girl for you, but, Sasuke many girls have applied...yet none of them would make our family more powerful," she continued.

"Hn."

"Who is she?" Itachi said.

"Shes the kazekage of Sunas sister, Temari." She handed the uniforms to each of her sons.

They both walked up the stairs, to their rooms. Sasuke heard a ringing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his $300 cell and answered it.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" said his best friend Naruto.

"Yo, Dobe," Sasuke replied.

""Ino is having a party in a hour, wanna come?" Naruto asked, happily.

"Hn, sure," he answered, wanting to get out of the house.

He said bye and Sasuke got ready for the party.

An hour later... 

Sasuke rang Inos doorbell and was greeted by Neji. He had white eyes and dark brown hair.

"Yo, Uchihas here!" Neji called. Sasuke walked in.

"Hn." He went and sat down with the others. They all greeted him.

"Hey, Sasuke. This is Sakura, shes new," Ino explained.

Ino had light blonde hair with pale blue eyes. Sasuke stared at her, as if he wasnt interested.

"Um, hello." Sakura smiled. He turned away.

"Hes so rude!" Sakura thought.

Sakura was 18, one year younger than Sasuke. She had pink hair and jade green eyes. She glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke caught her gaze and held it. His onyx eyes had no emotion as he looked at her. She broke eye-contact and her face turned a light shade of red. Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair.

Ding-Dong. Tenten, who had brown hair and brown eyes, got up to answer the door. It was Hinata.

"Hi, everyone!" She said hello to each of them, then Ino introduced her to Sakura.

"Im leaving," Sasuke announced, and stood up.

"Sasuke?" Ino muttered, and followed him. He stood on the porch staring at nothing.

"Sasuke, why did you leave?" Ino asked, looking worried (even though this happened a lot).

"Does it have something to do with Sakura?" Ino continued. She went to stand next to him.

"Ino, remember that girl that I told you about?" He turned to look at her.

She gasped. "Y-youre not saying...Sakura is...?"

"Yeah," he said.

"B-but...why..if.." Ino was shocked.

"She probably doesnt remember," Sasuke explained.

"You should go out with her!" Ino suggested.

"My mother is trying to get me engaged..."

Ino looked at him, trying to think of what to say.

"Dont tell her, kay, Ino?"

"Oh, um, alright..."

She thought about what would happen if Sakura found out. Little did she know that Sakura already knew.

The next morning... 

Sasuke got up and got dressed in his grey school uniform. Sasukes room was always dark and the black walls didnt help. Someone knocked on his door, it was Itachi.

"Yo, were gonna be late, Otouto-kun."

"Hn."

They walked down the stairs, said goodbye to their mother, and walked out the door.

Sakura woke up in her bright pink room and got ready for school. She stepped outside, shut the door and locked it. Her parents had died, so she lived alone in an apartment. She put headphones into her ears and walked to school. When she arrived she saw Sasuke standing in front of the school, talking to Ino.

She walked up to them and said, "Ohyo gozama."

Sasuke continued to talk, as Ino said, "Ohyo."

Sakura was crest fallen. She turned to walk away, then she suddenly turned and asked, "Sasuke, do you hate me?"

She was scared as to what his answer would be, knowing very well that he would probably lie. Tears started to form in her eyes, while her fear of rejection built up.

His eyes were cold as he thought about his conversation with Ino, the other day.

"I knew it!" she screamed, not giving him time to answer.

Ino was bewildered, she had never seen Sakura act this way.

"Sakura?" Ino looked worried, while she stared at the two.

Sasuke showed no emotion, as he watched Sakura silently cry. She ran off, not knowing what to say.

Ino became angry at "that bastard Sasuke".

"Sasuke! Why did you do that?!" She scolded.

"I...cant fall in love..." he stated, also walking away.

Ino was left alone to ponder.

Ino was explaining what had occurred to Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. They were all quite confused.

"_Sasuke_ said that?" Tenten remarked.

"Uchiha finally broke," Neji scoffed.

"Oi, you troublesome woman! Dont dump your troubles on us!" Shikamaru complained.

"Sasuke-teme! What an ass!" Naruto yelled, pissed off.

"N-naruto, please dont yell..." Hinata requested.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied.

end of school... 

Sasuke was walking to his car, when Sakura came up to him.

"Sasuke...Im pretty sure that you remember me, so why-----"

She was cut off by Sasuke. "Sakura, my family is cursed...I cant fall in love..."

Sasuke got into his car and drove away. Sakura was speechless. She decided she wanted to learn more about the curse.

"Where can I go to find out..." she thought.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed.

"Hell know all about the curse!"

**Hm...what will happen...will she break the curse? Will Sasuke ever find love? Does Kakashi have the answers? **

**Youll just have to wait and see...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone well this is the 2nd chapter oh and uh btw vociferate means to speak loudly however im not going to explain the japanese...so enjoy! Oh id like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 2: Kakashi**

Kakashi lived in a small house at the edge of the _Mori no Gaara_. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Kakashi is not home!" came an irritated voice from inside the house.

"Kakashi-sensei, its me Sakura!"

"Oh, Sakura..." he opened the door. "Come in!"

"Kakashi-sensei, Ive come to ask about the Uchiha curse."

"I think youd better sit down," he said.

When she had sat down he began to explain, "The Uchihas only marry to increase social status, because of the family curse...The curse says that if the Uchihas fall in love they will meet a premature demise, follow so far?"

"Yes..."

He continued, "Unless one of them falls in love with someone who has a pure heart. Sasuke will probably never find love." he finished and sighed.

"...never find love?" Sakura repeated.

"I know that you used to be friends with Sasuke, but people change and circumstances change. You are growing up, you have to accept things that you never had to worry about before," Kakashi said.

Sakura was surprised, she never thought that _his_ reasons would be that serious.

"Well, that was all...arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura left.

Meanwhile... 

Sasuke was sitting in his room alone, feeling like shit.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san," he muttered.

He heard a knock on the door, and answered it to find his blonde friend, Naruto, standing there looking all excited.

"Inos having another party!" Narutos electric blue eyes sparkled with childlike innocence, as he talked.

"Your point...?" Sasuke said, coldly.

"Wanna come?!"

Naruto was hyper, and Sasuke knew he would never shut him up...unless the answer was "yes".

"Alright, fine," Sasuke replied.

"By the way...the party is right now."

Sasuke practically dragged Naruto out to his car, then they drove to the party.

At the party... 

Sakura was staring at Sasuke, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She got up and went over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, politely.

Sasuke got off his smart ass and followed her.

"What?" he said, when they were out of earshot.

"I-I know a-about t-the c-c-curse!" she blurted out.

She continued to talk not noticing his slightly suprised, uncaring reaction.

"Kakashi told me, I-I understand!"

Sasuke made a mental note to kill Kakashi.

"Speak of the devil!"vociferated Kakashi, popping up behind them.

"Sasuke...youre thinking something _dirty_!" Kakashi proclaimed, seeing Sasukes look.

"You stupid bastard..." Sasuke muttered, giving him a death glare.

Sakura giggled.

"Well, Sakura, I have important news-----" Kakashi started to explain, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Kakashi ignored Sasukes remark, and continued, "Sakura, you have a pure heart." Kakashi looked official, while he announced this bit of news.

"M-me?" Sakuras eyes were wide, as she thought about all that it meant...Sasuke could fall in love—with her!

"Yep!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In that second gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Deidara, Itachi, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Lee, and practically everyone else at the party appeared, and yelled, "Congratulations!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were wide eyed.

"Dammit!" Sasuke was aggravated, and it showed.

He grabbed Sakuras hand and pulled her outside. The group looked dumbfounded.

"Sakura, I cant fall in love. Im sorry, but I dont like you."

He looked at her as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"And even if I did, my mother is out getting me a fiancee..." he said, more to himself than to her.

"Im sorry, for thinking that you liked me..." she said, softly.

Sakura left, as Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke, she has a pure heart. She could break the curse and you could live happily with her."

Kakashi _knew_ Sasuke had feelings for her.

"I would only hurt her."

"Are you sure youre not hurting her this way?"

"Its better..."

"Whatever you say..." Kakashi disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**So how is everyone...id like 2 thank everyone who reviewed! And say that this is the last chapter gasp! so I hope u like the ending!**

**Chapter 3: Sasuke**

"_Sasuke? Sasuke? I love you." _

_Sasuke could see Sakuras outline drifting away, in the mist._

"_Sakura, wait! I love you too!!!!!!"_

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke woke up screaming.

"It was just a dream..." he thought, his face grim.

Meanwhile... 

"_Sasuke...I dont know what to do...do you really hate me?"_

_Sakura was standing behind Sasuke, his back was turned, so she couldnt see his expression._

"Sasuke..." Sakura opened her eyes, she was in her bed, muttering about Sasuke.

Sakura got dressed, and went to school. She got to school and saw Sasuke in the parking lot.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke greeted her.

She could see the faint flicker of a smile spread across his face.

"Um, hi, Sasuke-san," she replied, extremely surprised at what she just saw.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she answered, staring at her feet.

"Im not really sure how to explain this, but Im sure as hell gonna try..." he looked at her, as she stared at him astonished. He was actually trying to say something that she wanted to hear...and by the sound of it, it seemed important.

"When I said those things yesterday I wasnt thinking about my heart...I only thought that maybe it would hurt you. Im going to tell you what I was really going to say," he explained.

"No lies?" Sakura asked.

"No lies," he responded.

"Okay, tell me," Sakura said, staring into his onyx orbs.

"I love you." he waited for a reply.

She gasped. "I-I love you, too." her reply was a little delayed, because of the shock.

She hugged him, and that turned into a long kiss. Theyve been together ever since.

...They were forever joined by loves curse...

Loves curse is forever waiting for a pure heart to break it.

**Well I hope you liked it...I enjoyed writing it. If u didnt like the ending or thought it should be longer...well gomen nasai...**


End file.
